Spring, 1878
by Tai Kuroba
Summary: 2nd Person POV- Sano comes back to the Kamiya Dojo.


You stretch as you stroll confidently through the gate. You take a deep breath of the warm spring air, savoring the familiarity. The dojo hasn't changed much, not that you had expected it to. As you approach the main building the dark haired girl on the porch looks up in surprise, then happiness. Her sapphire eyes sparkle as she calls out a friendly greeting, and invites you in for lunch. With a cheeky smirk, you ask who is cooking.

She scowls, "There are leftovers from breakfast, if you must know. Kenshin made too much," That's all you need to hear and you head for the kitchen. She follows after you, still explaining, "Yahiko had to work early at the Akabeko, and he didn't tell either of us so there's plenty to go around." She tends a pot warming on the stove as you ask how things have been.

"Everyone's doing well. Yahiko's been working hard, both at his training and at the restaurant. We've gotten a couple of students since you last came by, actually… Oh!" She glances slyly at you, "Megumi's back in town too. Kenshin's going to visit her when he's done shopping." She can see the slight worry in your face and continues with a laugh, "It's nothing serious, just a check-up. She fairly demanded that he come in, actually. Wants to make sure he's been taking it easy like she said which of course he has. The only injury he's had lately was from walking into a pole!" You both laugh, and you ask to hear the story, "It's really nothing special, just his usual clumsiness. We were out shopping the other day; I think it was Tuesday… Yes, it was, that was the day it was so bright out, I almost couldn't see when I first stepped out Anyway, we had left the grocer's and were heading home and Kenshin just smacks into the pole holding up one of the stalls. He wasn't hurt badly, of course, but his expression was hilarious! He was so surprised; he must not have seen it at all!"

She sits at the table and hands you a bowl of soup which you accept gratefully. It's been a while since you've eaten, and you tell her so. The rest of the time passes easily as you tell her about everything you've been doing, the places you've seen and the dangers you've faced. She makes a wonderful audience, listening raptly while taking your stories with the grain of salt she knows they deserve. The talk is much longer than a good lunch enjoyed by two hungry people could contain, so you follow her around the dojo as she does various chores. You're in the middle of a gripping story about an encounter with a tiger when the door slides open with a crash. "Yo, Kaoru, I'm home!"

With a grin, you go to meet the squirt, excited to see how he's grown. Yahiko is removing his shoes with an annoyed scowl, and you think something must've happened at the Akabeko, perhaps involving that Tsubame girl. You call out a greeting and you can tell he's surprised that you're here. You smirk as you ask him about his day, and are rewarded when he blushes slightly. You note triumphantly that your suspicions were correct, and wonder if maybe you should have the talk with him. Kenshin and Kaoru certainly won't. You follow him into the dojo, teasing him mercilessly. Kaoru glares at you and tells you to shut up so they can begin training. You don't make it easy for her, but you do hush and watch the match with a good deal of interest. Kaoru is as lively as ever, she doesn't give Yahiko a bit of slack, but it's clear the brat really has improved. His forms are much neater and you think you can see a hint of something familiar in his style. You want to ask him about it, but don't feel like interrupting and getting Kaoru mad. It can wait until they finish.

After a few hours of watching them practice with no signs of stopping, you leave and wander around the town, checking your old haunts and seeing what's changed, if anything. You're gone for a long time, but when you get back practice is just getting done. You've forgotten how into their training those two can get, and you find yourself having to wait for Yahiko to get changed anyway. As he passes through the garden you pull him aside and ask how his training's been going. He knows full well what you're really asking, you can tell by the smirk on his face, but he gives you the run around, detailing the minutiae of his simple training regimen. It takes a smack on the head to get him out of it, and you hear him grumble something about not missing that at all before speaking.

"Yeah, Kenshin's been training me a lot more lately." He can tell what you're going to ask, and shakes his head, "Not in Hiten Mistsurugi Ryu, of course, but he's helping me a lot with the basics. I've gotten really good- you should've seen Kaoru's face the first time I beat her in a match!" The boy is bursting with pride now and you can tell he's been saving the best for last, "I even scored a hit on Kenshin recently!" You burst out laughing and he looks hurt, "It's true! It was a few weeks ago, but it really happened. We were doing a basic drill where I strike and he blocks and one of my blows actually got through. I know he wasn't just letting me get a blow in too, because he looked so surprised." His face darkens slightly, "But you know, he hasn't been helping me practice much since. It really seemed to shake him up. I haven't told Kaoru about it yet, because I think she'd just worry but-"

Before he can continue, Kaoru turns up in a whirl of righteous fury, berating him about putting his things away properly. Yahiko swells indignantly and you know this is going to be one of their long arguments. You leave before the two really hit their stride, a burgeoning worry fluttering inside your mind. Kenshin will be done with his appointment by now. It's time to visit a vixen…

Megumi is also surprised to see you, and for the first time it kind of bothers you. It hasn't been that long, has it? Your already poor mood sours even more and you cut through the pleasantries straight to the point. Megumi frowns slightly, but obliges you. That's the one nice thing about the vixen; she knows when to get down to business.

"Did I notice anything different about Ken-san today? Why on earth do you ask?" You explain your suspicions and her eyes widen. She hesitates and sighs, "You're going to make fun of me, but this could be really serious and I feel you should know. There weren't any obvious signs to support your hypothesis, but there was something off that could indicate…" She trails off, not wanting to voice it and you're grateful, because frankly it scares you too. You don't want to be right. She continues, "We both know Ken-san's good at hiding things, and if his condition hasn't progressed very far he could easily have fooled me. But I'm a doctor, we notice things, and I've known him for a long time. Anyone else probably wouldn't see it but his eyes… They were lighter, almost a pale violet rather than his usual deep blue." For you there's a difference between being detail oriented and being a stalker and you tell her so; which leads to your unceremonious departure from the clinic followed by the familiar impact of her medical box and the shrill sound of the litany of various 'titles' she's bestowed upon you. So good to be back…

As you head back to the dojo the sun is starting to set. The light fades, and so does the glow from the familiar routine allowing the shadows of reality to set in. Megumi basically confirmed your suspicion and if nothing else the woman is an outstanding doctor. You're starting to feel like you might actually be right and that terrifies you. There's only one way to find out for sure, and no matter what it's going to be painful. You close your eyes and make your way back home from memory. And it is home- but you don't have time for those thoughts now. Your next move is too important for you not to use your full concentration.

By the time you get back, dinner is over. Kaoru looks up and opens her mouth to ask you something, where you've been or maybe if you want food, but you wave her off. As much as you'd like to eat more of Kenshin's food, right now you'd rather see the diminutive swordsman himself. You find him on the porch sorting laundry slowly, almost tentatively, as if he's unsure if he's putting the clothes on the correct piles. He doesn't turn, just continues his neat folds, and acknowledges you with a quiet "Welcome home."

You put a hand on his shoulder and ask quietly if he might like to talk, in private. He hesitates and glances back at the laundry guiltily but you know he won't refuse. A half an hour later the tea is ready and you're ensconced in one of the many unused rooms, sipping in silence. You know he's puzzled by your request, but he's much too polite to pry and he knows you'll explain, eventually. The time passes peacefully, each of you simply enjoying the breezy night and the light of the stars. You wait patiently until his cup is empty and finish your tea noisily in one go. He rises and reaches to take it so he can get you both more, but you don't hand it to him. You need to know. A moment passes and you stare at each other, him puzzled and you solemn. He still hasn't taken your cup. Softly you ask why and he knows you've figured it out. He settles back down, slow and stiff and for the first time he truly looks as old as he is. He closes his eyes and sighs, the weight of years settling around him and you feel honored that he trusts you enough to reveal so much. Slowly he looks at you, and absently you realize the Vixen was right, his gaze isn't as sharp as it once was. "This one should have known he couldn't hide it from you, Sano. Ever since we fought Enishi, this one's sight has been…" He hesitates and you can see the pain this is causing him, "Deteriorating. Gensai-sensei says this one will be fully blind before the year is out."

You stand and he flinches slightly. Figures he'd expect you to be angry about that. He's probably been beating himself up since he learned what was happening. You refill your cup, then take his and fill it too.

"_I'll always be your strong right arm."_

He breathes in the fragrant steam and sips the tea slowly, relaxing for the first time in what you know is a long time.

_"Thank you."_


End file.
